walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Althea Szewczek-Przygocki
Althea (também referida como Al) é uma das personagens principais da série de TV da AMC, Fear The Walking Dead. Ela foi introduzida no primeiro episódio da 4ª Temporada como uma jornalista que acaba salvado Morgan Jones e John Dorie de alguns bandidos, e pelo favor que fez, ela cobra as histórias dos homens para um documentário pessoal. Eles também acabam se envolvendo com as histórias do grupo de Nicholas Clark, e embarcaram numa jornada perigosa envolvendo vingança contra um grupo perigoso. Descrição Althea é especialmente caracterizada por seu veículo blindado que é totalmente armado, Althea apesar de seu grande arsenal não é exatamente um ex-membro da aplicação da lei, mas uma jornalista amante de histórias, então ela decide fazer perguntas e vídeos para cada Sobrevivente que pode resgatar para criar uma história ao seu gosto, o que é feito com Morgan Jones e John Dorei para conhecer uns aos outros, sabe-se que por sua vez se adaptou ao mundo apocalíptico onde é treinada para sobreviver. Pré-Apocalipse Localização Desconhecida Não se sabe muito sobre Althea antes do surto, exceto que ela trabalhou como jornalista com uma longa carreira de experiência e, devido ao bom desempenho, foi contratada para entrevistar as pessoas sobre suas histórias pessoais. Em algum momento, Althea visitou uma pequena cidade do outro lado do mundo que foi tomada por um homem chamado Twisted Brown, que constantemente extorquia a população local por comida e água. O medo era o que levava os aldeões a permanecer em silêncio sobre o assunto para não se meter em encrenca; até que Althea conseguiu convencê-los a fazer o oposto e, eventualmente, conseguiu fazê-los perder o medo que tinham em Twisted Brown e confrontá-lo até que eles recuperou sua cidade das mãos do tirano. Pós-Apocalipse Quando o surto começou, Althea conseguiu um veículo militar que usaria para sobreviver. Com o uso de um caminhão do S.W.A.T. fortificada com artilharia pesada e outros recursos da força armada, Al conseguiu sobreviver com a passagem do tempo. Além disso, usando seu conhecimento em jornalismo, a mulher começou uma série de documentários sobre estranhos que estavam na estrada e os resgatou de algum perigo para perguntar-lhes sobre sua história no mundo atormentado por mortos-vivos; concluindo que era uma maneira de retribuir o favor para salvar suas vidas. 4ª Temporada Certa vez, enquanto estava acampada no meio da noite, Althea foi encontrada com seu veículo por uma mulher chamada Madison Clark, que seguiu até seu esconderijo e a ameaçou com uma arma para que a jornalista entregasse as chaves do caminhão S.W.A.T afim de usá-lo para encontrar o resto do seu grupo. No entanto, Althea recusou as exigências de Madison e pede para que a mulher lhe dê algo para que possa ajudá-la a encontrar o que precisa, mas a repórter acabou entrando em uma briga com Madison e foi deixada inconsciente. Mais tarde, percebendo que Madison havia levados suas fitas com documentários, Althea acabou encontrando a mulher e ameaçou-a com sua arma para contar sua história. Al descobre que a mulher estava procurando por seus filhos e tinha sido completamente devastada por não encontrá-los nas gravações. Depois de contar a ela um pouco sobre seu passado, quando visitou uma cidade do outro lado do mundo que estava sendo governada por um tirano posando como líder, Althea entrevistou Madison para que alguém pudesse se interessar pela história da mulher um dia e ouviu como a forasteira disse a ela sobre seus filhos e seu relacionamento com um pássaro que apelidaram de Amina no passado. Madison também conta sobre como queria encontrar um refúgio seguro para seus filhos, para que eles vivessem sem medo no mundo apocalíptico. Terminando a entrevista e como parte do acordo, Althea deu a Madison alguns suprimentos e um mapa para seguir seu caminho com a promessa de que, quando se encontrassem novamente, ela poderia contar o resto de sua história. - Flashback de 'No One's Gone'. "What's Your Story?" Althea é vista pela primeira vez ao resgatar dois estranhos de um grupo de bandidos que estavam prestes a matá-los, e após isso ela fala para os dois homens que eles deveriam retribuir um favor pelo fato dela ter os salvado e pede para eles contar suas história durante o surto para obter mais informações para o seu documentário. Começando com John Dorie, Althea ouviu a história do homem sobre como ele havia sobrevivido sozinho o tempo todo com a missão de encontrar sua namorada que tinha se separado dele há muito tempo, e quando chega a hora de entrevistar Morgan Jones, ele se recusou e foi embora deixando os dois para trás. Preparando-se para sair, Althea foi emboscada com uma arma pelo grupo de bandidos liderados por Leland e forçado a dar seu caminhão; embora junto com Morgan e John eles conseguissem se defender de seus atacantes e sair da situação com vida. Atendendo às suas exigências, Morgan confessou à repórter sobre como ele se refugiou em algumas comunidades da Virgínia e como surgiu uma guerra contra um grupo de bandidos; embora ele se recusasse a continuar contando mais de sua história e foi embora sozinho. Depois de encontrar o homem novamente e ele concordar em acompanhá-los em sua jornada até sua perna recuperar, Althea com seus companheiros de equipe encontrou uma garota na estrada que pediu ajuda; Sem perceber que era realmente uma armadilha por um grupo de estranhos que segurava o grupo sob a mira de uma arma. "Another Day in the Diamond" Mantido a mão armada pelo grupo de estranhos que se encontravam no meio do caminho, Althea, como seus companheiros de viagem, foi forçada a entregar suas armas a Nick e Alicia Clark, Luciana e Strand, e foi rapidamente acusada por eles de fazer parte de um grupo de bandidos chamados Os Abutres, devido à coleção de bandeiras dentro do caminhão militar que pertencia aos membros da gangue. No entanto, depois de confirmar que eles não pertenciam ao grupo de bandidos, os três sobreviventes foram forçados pelos captores a levá-los para os lugares onde haviam encontrado as bandeiras, a fim de encontrar seu verdadeiro objetivo. "Good Out Here" Os sobreviventes se dirigem ao local onde Al encontrou a bandeira, mas Strand percebe que eles estão demorando muito a chegarem, e exige que Althea diga a localização correta, mas ela só revelará se eles contarem suas histórias para eles. Nick se aborrece com Al e ela consegue subjugá-lo e desarmá-lo, exigindo que Luciana pare sua van e que os deixassem em paz, mas um acidente envolvendo caminhantes faz com que a van saia para fora da estrada, descesse uma ladeira e colidisse com um tronco de árvore caída. Mais tarde, o grupo de Alicia agora é refém de Althea, e para resgatar seu carro, Al liberta seus reféns para que eles a levassem até um caminhão-reboque, mas Nick ficou sob a vigilância de Morgan para servir como garantia de que os outros iriam voltar por ele. Os sobreviventes encontram o caminhão-reboque e Strand começa a questionar o motivo pelo qual Althea ainda entrevista pessoas em um mundo como aquele, e a mulher revela que é importante saber o que acontece com cada pessoa no apocalipse. Alicia não acredita como ela sobreviveu ao apocalipse da maneira em que sobrevive, e Luciana compreende o lado de Al. Mais tarde, o grupo encontra a van rodeada de caminhantes e Alicia se desespera ao observar que Nick não estava lá. Luciana e John decidem ir atrás de Nick e Morgan enquanto a jovem Clark e Strand decidem ajudar Al a recuperar o carro blindado, pois o veículo era importante para ela. Após recuperarem o carro, Al entra no automóvel e procura suas fitas encontrando-as intactas, e isso causa uma alivio na mulher. Depois de encontrarem Luciana e John no caminho o grupo encontra Morgan em uma fazenda de galpões abandonados. O grupo pergunta aonde está Nicholas e de repente todos escutam um tiro e correm até o local do disparo encontrando Nick baleado e Charlie fugindo da cena do crime. Todos choram a morte do jovem Clark. "Buried" Após a morte de Nick, Althea filma tristemente Luciana esfaquear a cabeça do jovem Clark para evitar sua reanimação, como também filma Alicia matando o zumbi de Ennis, o homem que Nick matou. Depois, os sobreviventes decidem levar o corpo do rapaz para ser enterrado em uma área especifica que o grupo de Alicia conhecia. Althea exige que o grupo de forasteiro lhe tudo o que aconteceu com eles em meio de entrevista, caso não, não os levariam até o local onde o grupo iria enterra o rapaz. O grupo de Alicia decide contar sua história, e eles falam que viviam em um estádio que começou a sofrer com escassez de recursos devido a presença dos Abutres, que sempre davam um jeito conseguir suprimentos antes deles. O grupo fala sobre as expedições que fizeram atrás de suprimentos ou sementes para plantar novas hortas do estádio, como também o sucesso das missões que fizeram. Ao encerrar as filmagens, Al e todos os sobreviventes chegam ao local onde iam enterrar Nick, e para surpresa da jornalista, o grupo desenterra várias armas. Morgan pergunta se eles estavam indo atrás do resto dos Abutres e Alicia diz que era o que Nick queria, se vingar do grupo de Mel depois de algo que eles fizeram e Strand fala que eles sabem onde os bandidos estariam através de um bilhete fornecido por um conhecido. Após o enterro em plena madrugada, o grupo decide partir e John acaba conhecendo a mochila de sua namorada Laura, e fica abalado ao saber que ela era a Naomi das história de Alicia. A jovem Clark tristemente diz que ela havia morrido na queda do estádio. Al tenta consolar seu novo amigo, mas Morgan pede para que a mulher acompanhe os forasteiros até seu destino, e que ficaria com John. O grupo então, se separa. "Just in Case" Na manhã seguinte, Althea dirige seu carro blindado a caminho do lugar do encontro com os Abutres. Alicia questiona como a jornalista equipou o carro, mas a mulher não quer dizer nada, pois eles devem o resto de suas histórias para ela. Luciana então diz que se Althea levá-los ao ponto de encontro, irá dizer toda a história. Mais tarde, ao chegarem no ponto de encontro, a jornalista prepara sua câmera para filmar tudo, e observa a chegada de Morgan e John ao local da batalha. Os dois homens pretendem impedir os forasteiros de iniciarem um tiroteio e logo depois os Abutres chegam em um comboio de caminhões. Al filma quando Melvin, líder dos bandidos, aponta seu rifle para Alicia como também filma Morgan entrar no meio dos dois grupos pedindo para que eles não atirem uns contra os outros. Quando menos se esperava, um carro do estádio aparece no local e dele sai Naomi, que acarreta uma raiva em Alicia ao vê-la viva e como membro dos bandidos depois de tudo que eles causaram ao estádio. Al observa Alicia tentar matar Naomi com tiros como também John ser baleado ao tentar impedir a moça. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" Durante o tiroteio entre os grupo, Al permanece escondida filmando todo o confronto dos grupos. De repente, Morgan chaga ao seu esconderijo e implora para que ela pare de filmar e ajude-o a salvar John. A mulher então pega seu veículo militar e vai até o encontro de Naomi e John que estavam se protegendo do tiroteio. A jornalista ameaça atirar em Alicia caso ela insistisse em atirar em Naomi e quando Morgan coloca seu amigo ferido e a namorada dele no carro, além de uma menina chamada Charlie, os sobreviventes fogem do lugar. Ciente de que havia um lugar onde poderia pegar equipamentos médicos para salvar John, Naomi pede para que Al os levem para o estádio, uma vez que o lugar não foi saqueado pelos Abutres e sim dominado por zumbis. Ao chegarem no estádio e entrarem nele, o veículo militar de Al fica rodeado de vários caminhantes queimados. "No One's Gone" Naomi e Morgan correram para chegar à enfermaria e conseguiu obter tudo o que precisava para tratar John de seus ferimentos. Antes de escapar do lugar, Naomi deu indicações para Althea sobre o que ela tinha que fazer para evitar que John perdesse mais sangue. Alicia consegue chegar ao estádio e confrontar Al, pois ela estava disposta a matar Naomi para vingar a morte de sua mãe e o que aconteceu no estádio. Para proteger a mulher que eventualmente iria salvar John, Al inicia uma luta corporal com a jovem Clark. Durante a luta, Al consegue se livrar da jovem e as duas acabam se chocando contra várias caixas de sopa em potes. Alicia pergunta onde a mulher encontrou aquelas caixas e a jornalista diz que usava como moeda de troca para entrevistas. A jovem Clark então se lembra de algo e vasculha a caixa de fitas da Althea e encontra uma fita chamada "Amina", a fita de Madison. Ao descobrir que Madison era mãe de Alicia, Al fica surpresa e explica que sua antiga entrevistada nunca disse seu nome ou os de seus filhos. No entanto, graças às palavras de Morgan, Alicia se arrependeu no último momento e June foi capaz de retornar ao seu amado e ajudá-lo a sobreviver. Quando Alicia, Luciana e Strand fazem as pazes com June e todos se tornam um grupo, os sobreviventes fazem o seu caminho em direção para um lugar seguro. Após acampar no meio da noite, Al pede para que os forasteiros lhe conte o que aconteceu com Madison, e ao filmá-los ela acaba sabendo a destruição do estádio e a morte de Madison. Naomi que revelou seu nome verdadeiro para ser June, explicou suas razões para ter se unido aos Abutres e esclareceu que ao contrário dos outros moradores foi a única que permaneceu dentro do estádio para enfrentar os caminhantes, mas resolveu fugir quando a situação saiu do controle. No final da entrevista, Al salva o novo documentário com o nome "MADISON". "People Like Us" Após os últimos eventos de algumas semanas atrás, os sobreviventes se alojaram em algumas localidades, cada um com seu grupo específico. Morgan entra em contado com Althea que está reparando seu carro de guerra, e ele pergunta através de rádio, se ela gostaria de escoltá-lo até à Virginia, pois iria voltar para Alexandria. A mulher então aceita, ansiosa por mais histórias. Mais tarde, Al salva Charlie de ser morta por um zumbi, e decide ir com June descobrir o que está fazendo a correnteza trazer tantos zumbis. Durante a viagem, Al demonstra saber quem é a verdadeira June, uma vez que é fascinada por histórias novas. No fim da tarde, ao chegarem numa ponte, Al e June avistavam os zumbis no rio sendo levados pela correnteza e pretendem ir mais longe para saber de onde estavam vindo. June pede para que a jornalista desligue a câmera, pois não queria que John acabasse escutando o que ela tinha para dizer. Ela diz que não sabe o que fazer uma vez que o homem quer voltar para a cabana com ela, alegando que o ex-policial se apaixonou por sua personagem Laura, e lá ela não seria a Laura. Al diz que ela precisa acompanhar John para onde ele for, porque ela o ama, e que ele saberia quem era ela de verdade. De repente, vários pássaros começam a voar pelo céu, e as duas percebem que uma grande tempestade se aproxima. Depois, protegidas dentro do veículo blindado, Al e June tentam se comunicar com John e informá-lo da tempestade, mas acaba perdendo contato. O veículo é constantemente atingido por zumbis que são arremessados pelo vento forte. "Weak" Quando a tempestade passa, a gasolina da van acaba, e Althea sai em busca de alguma coisa, porém, ao retornar de uma ronda ela diz a June para poupar a bateria do rádio e sem gasolina, elas são forçadas a sair do carro blindado por um dia. Na manhã seguinte, elas ouvem alguém no walkie, e June pergunta se é John, mas se encontra em silêncio. Althea começa a se sentir mal, então June a convence a ir com ela para rastrear a pessoa no rádio. Mais tarde, enquanto estavam paradas na estrada, a van da SWAT passa correndo pelas duas mulheres e a jornalista entra num carro com June e correm atrás, e durante a perseguição a van da SWAT gira em torno de uma geladeira e faz com que o pneu do carro das mulheres estoure e saia da estrada. Al, que está ficando doente a cada segundo, revela a June que todo o remédio dela está em sua van roubada. Quando sua amiga parte em busca da van, Al tenta consertar o pneu do carro, mas está muito fraca e quase é morta por um zumbi, que o mata com grande dificuldade. Ao retornar com alguns remédios que encontrou, June se aborrece com sua amiga uma vez que ela mentiu para ela, pois na van não tinha remédios, e isso quase a fez matar um homem por nada. As duas então conseguem se comunicar com Morgan, e durante a noite, elas encontram o homem com novos sobrevivente: Sarah, Wendell e Jim Brauer. "Blackjack" Após perder o sinal com um homem chamado Quinn; June, Al e Morgan vão até o local onde ele poderia estar e não o encontra. As mulheres decidem continuar procurando por ele e Morgan se comunica com Sarah avisando que irá continuar procurando pelo rapaz. Sem o encontrar, eles voltam até o resto do grupo e encontram um zumbi morto recentemente e Martha entra em contado com os sobreviventes, onde Quinn rosna pelo rádio deixando Al assustada. Mais tarde, os sobreviventes colocam caixas nas estradas e Jim questiona se realmente eles precisam continuar colocando essas caixas, no qual Morgan diz que sim. Quando a fidelidade de Morgan é questionada por Sarah e Jim, Althea defende a ideia de Morgan de que eles irão continuar procurando por seus amigos, mesmo que isso a faça a dirigir o caminhão de Sarah sozinha. Após encontrarem Luciana, e descobrir um possível lugar seguro, Al e os demais são vítimas do tiroteio feito por Martha na van blindada da SWAT. "MM 54" Os sobreviventes saem do caminhão de Sarah e Al vai atrás de Martha com uma faca, mas recua quando a vilã sai da parte de trás e libera Quinn zumbificado em June. Quando Martha consegue fugir após ter sido baleada, Al e seus companheiros seguem viagem estrada à fora com vários zumbis os seguindo. O grupo chega num hospital graças a Morgan, e após se protegerem, Al, Sarah e Wendell encontram um par de walkies em um quarto, e a ex-jornalista pergunta a Wendell como ele acabou em uma cadeira de rodas. Ele explica que foi atropelado por um carro quando criança, depois que ele tentou salvar outro garoto de ser atingido. Mais tarde, os fuzileiros o rejeitaram por causa de sua deficiência. Assim que as barricadas caem, Al e Sarah procuram por uma escada e Sarah diz a Al que ela deixou os fuzileiros depois que eles maltrataram Wendell. Elas encontram uma escada bloqueada e cheia de andadores e ficam assustadas quando Morgan relata via walkie que um telhado desmoronou em outra escada. Morgan sugere que pegue o elevador até o telhado fazendo Al e Sarah procurarem geradores para ligar o elevador. Sarah os informa via walkie que ela e Al encontraram os geradores. Al pede a Sarah que volte a se juntar a Wendell enquanto ela liga o gerador, que por sorte, funciona. "... I Lose Myself" Após ficar encurralada por vários zumbis, Al não consegue subir até o telhado e sai do prédio sendo perseguida. Ela vai até um estacionamento próximo e tenta se comunicar com seus amigos, mas sem sucesso, e a mulher encontra um carro de jornalismo com uma câmera nova. Ela então dirige o carro até o hospital e encontra o corpo de Jim caído em cima de um carro. De repente, Martha aparece e diz que Al irá levar uma mensagem para Morgan e a deixa inconsciente. Algum tempo depois, Al acorda no caminhão da SWAT, onde John e June dizem que a encontraram sozinha na rua com uma fita de Martha. No vídeo, Martha diz a Morgan que ela está decepcionada com ele e promete torná-lo forte. Quando Morgan sai em busca da vilã, Al e os outros seguem para a parada de caminhão de Sarah e Wendell no Mississípi. Lá, todos se refrescam com água e desfrutam dos suprimentos, mas infelizmente, não demora muito para que eles percebam que foram envenenados. June se comunica com Morgan explicando de sua delicada situação, e o homem que já estava com Martha presa, confessa que a mulher colocou Etilenoglicol nas garrafas de água, e June diz ao grupo que eles precisam de etanol para melhorarem. Strand e Luciana decidem ir até um caminhão de etanol na rua, e Al vai até a sua van e começa atirar em vários zumbis para dá cobertura. Infelizmente, as balas acertam o caminhão que faz todo o etanol se perder. Todos ficam fracos ao passar das horas, até que Morgan aparece com um caminhão de cerveja para salvar seus amigos. Mais tarde, Althea faz uma fita de si mesma e diz que quem encontrar as fitas é para mantê-las seguras. De repente, Morgan aparece e revela que ele trouxe um caminhão de Jim's Augie's Ale, salvando o dia. O grupo bebe a cerveja e de repente recupera sua força. Após a morte de Martha, Morgan diz que não irá voltar mais para Virginia e que irá ajudar e acolher pessoas necessitadas e juntos irão fazer de uma fabrica abandona que eles encontram, de seu novo lar. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Althea matou: *Inúmeros Zumbis. Aparições Curiosidades *A atriz que interpreta Althea (Maggie Grace) foi anunciada como parte do elenco em 29 de novembro de 2017. *Althea é a primeira jornalista conhecido em Fear The Walking Dead. *O método de Althea de entrevistar os sobreviventes consistiu em salvá-los enquanto estavam em perigo, para que retornassem o favor. Referências en: Althea (Fear The Walking Dead) es: Althea Categoria:Personagens Principais de Fear TWD